Ramesses
Ramesses are a death/doom band originating form Dorset, England. Ramesses was formed in 2003 by Tim Bagshaw and Mark Greening, two founding members of Electric Wizard. Rounding out the lineup was Adam Richardson who also had ties with the band through the pre-Electric Wizard band Lord of Putrefaction. Their sound is based in doom metal but also draws influences from death metal and black metal as well. Ramesses have released three studio albums and have toured throughout Europe sporadically over the years. History Beginnings (2003 - 2005) Ramesses formed in the summer of 2003 after the original rhythm section of Electric Wizard (Mark Greening and Tim Bagshaw) had quit the band, Greening citing a falling out with Oborn and Bagshaw being sick of playing bass. Bagshaw and Greening started jamming together with the former now on guitar, composing a handful of songs composed in the intents of starting a new band. Originally with the intent of Leo Smee (Cathedral, Chrome Hoof) as the bassist before Adam Richardson filled out the lineup on bass and vocals.Born Too LateAccessed 8 May 2017 Eventually in 2003 a handful of recorded songs saw release in a 2003 Promo and split with Negative Reaction. Ramesses would also go on to play their first live show on 21 December 2003 at the Angel in Nottingham. With more frequent gigs and the band's first tours in their wake would come two EP releases of the band's first recordings: We Will Lead You To Glorious Times and The Tomb, both released in 2005. The band toured further in support with their first dates outside of the UK venturing into Europe. Studio Albums and Hibernation (2006 - 2013) Leading into recording of the band's debut album they would play various shows in the UK area with a host of different bands along with tours alongside Unearthly Trance and Sourvein. On 30 April 2007 the band would release their first studio album in the form of Misanthropic Alchemy. The band would follow with a tour of the Uk the next year leading into an appearance at Roadburn Festival, following appearances at other festivals such as Damnation Festival and Hokaben Festival. Going into 2009 the band would start work on new material and release a split with Unearthly Trance. 2010 would see the release of their second album Take The Curse, released on Ritual Productions with touring in support of the record. Touring in 2011 would be more sporadic as the band released two studio recordings on Ritual Productions: Their third album Possessed By The Rise of Magik and Chrome Pineal, the latter featuring Take The Curse outtakes and live recordings. Sometime in 2012 Tim Bagshaw would move to the United States and ultimately depart from the band. For the band's touring cycles in 2012 Mike Vest (Bong, 11Paranoias) would take over as the band's guitarist. Ramesses were intended to play at DesertFest London in 2013 but on 29 January 2013 it was announced the band had broken up, or "went into hibernation" in their terms. The reasoning behind this was Mark Greening had gotten involved in a new project unannounced at the time and left the band (Along with 11 Paranoias). It turned out the band in question that Greening had involvement with was a return to Electric Wizard (From 2012 - 2014). A reissue of the band's first album on 2CD with a host of bonuses also saw a release in 2013.Ramesses Official PageAccessed 9 May 2017 At the time of the band's "hibernation", Tim Bagshaw had mostly stayed involved with Serpentine Path, a death/doom band featuring himself and all three members of Unearthly Trance. Adam Richardson maintained involvement with 11Paranoias at the time of the band's split with Mike Vest. Vest also maintained his involvement with Bong. Reformation (2016 - Present) On 8 February 2016 the band announced "Hibernation over!!!" and announced an appearance at Temples Festival along with Windhand, signaling a return of the band.Ramesses FacebookAccessed 9 May 2017 With new guitarist Alex Hamilton of Bossk the band's first show as a reformed act was on 13 May at The Boston Music Room with Serpent Venom and Iron Witch.FacebookAccessed 9 May 2017 The band would follow up from this date with a headlining appearance at Doomed Gatherings, Temples Festival (Though this date would be re-scheduled after the festival canceled outright), HellFest and Incubate Festival. Discography Studio Albums * Misanthropic Alchemy (2007, FETO) * Take The Curse (2010, Ritual Productions) * Possessed By The Rise of Magik (2011, Ritual Productions) EPs * We Will Lead You To Glorious Times (2005, This Dark Reign) * The Tomb (2005, Invada) * Baptism of the Walking Dead (2009, Independent) * Chrome Pineal (2011, Ritual Productions) Misc. Releases * Promo Demo 2003 (2003, PsycheDOOMelic) * Ramesses / Negative Reaction (Split with Negative Reaction) (2003, PsycheDOOMelic) * Ramesses (Single) (2004, PsycheDOOMelic) * Unearthly Trance / Ramesses (Split with Unearthly Trance) (2009, Future Noise Recordings) Members Current Members * Mark Greening - Drums (2003 - 2013, 2016 - Present) * Adam Richardson - Bass, Vocals (2003 - 2013, 2016 - Present) * Alex Hamilton - Guitars (2016 - Present) Former Members * Mike Vest - Guitars (2012 - 2013) * Tim Bagshaw - Guitars (2003 - 2012) Tours * 2004 UK Tour (2004) * 2005 European Tour (2005) * A Dose of The Horrors (With Sourvein) (2006) * Apocalypse Invocation (With Unearthly Trance) (2007) * 2008 European Tour (2008) * 2009 European Tour (With Unearthly Trance) (2009) * Take The Curse Tour (2010) * Ramesses & Obliteration UK Tour (With Obliteration) (2010) * 2012 UK Tour (With Eyehategod on three dates) (2010) * 2012 European Tour (2012) External Links *Official Page *Facebook *List of Gigs 2003 - 2012 *Interview via The Quietus *2004 Hellride Interview *2010 Hellride Interview *Interview via The Obelisk *Interview via The Sleeping Shaman *Interview via Doommantia *Interview via Falling Down Zine References Category:Band Category:Ramesses Category:Wimborne Category:Dorset Category:England Category:Doom Metal Category:Doom/Death Category:Mark Greening Category:Tim Bagshaw Category:Black metal Category:Adam Richardson Category:Death/Doom